wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Starting a warlock
Race Selection Your First Quests One of the first quests you will want to complete as a warlock is the one that unlocks your first pet, the Imp. The Imp will help very much in early leveling, and will allow you to start familiarizing yourself with controlling a pet properly early on. Your Imp quest is obtained at Level 1 from your class trainer in your starting town. Early Leveling The easiest way to progress through the early levels is to simply do any and all quests you can find. Not only will you breeze through the first 5 to 10 levels, but you'll get useful gear and precious money. Money is particulary important so you can purchase spells for yourself and for your pets. You will spend levels 1 to 5 in your starting town. Make sure you get all the spells you can from your trainer. Between level 5 and 6 you'll find yourself heading off to your second town and a new trainer who can teach you various things. At the second town, repeat the process - do each and every quest you can find. It's important to keep up with your spells and your gear. Now is also an appropriate time to start training in your chosen professions. Level 10 and beyond are basically beyond the scope of the Starting a Warlock guide. On Soloing and Grouping Soloing Warlock soloing is all about pet management and spell management. Your first pet, the Imp, is great at dealing additional damage, but be prepared to take some hits in the early levels. An effective early tactic for soloing is to set your imp to attack while you cast your first Curse on the target. At this point, you can cast "Fear" on the enemy, and start blasting away with Shadow Bolt while it runs around. Be wary - Fearing the enemy may cause them to come back with friends. You should have almost no trouble at all soloing for your first ten levels. Always protect yourself by fearing additional added enemies if the situation arises, and run! Don't worry if your Imp dies - you can summone one anew for free. Grouping It's important to consider what you want your role in a party to be. Essentially, you can become a master of pets, and focus your group play on effective pet control. Alternatively, you can become a straight damage-dealer by nuking with your Shadow Bolt and other direct damage spells. In addition, it's important to apply the proper curse for a given situation, and other effective DoT spells. Corruption is very powerful and will help your party take down enemies quickly. I personally favor Curse of Agony, which provides additional damage over time. You will want to avoid being the focus of attacks - use your pet and your Fear spell to distract mobs from yourself and other fragile group members. Also be prepared to use your Fear spell for crowd management. Useful Professions The warlock can benefit directly and indirectly from many of the professions available. Primary Professions * Herbalism & Alchemy : Herbalism and Alchemy are useful for the warlock, and are essentially two Primary Professions that go hand in hand. Herbalism allows the gathering of various herbs, and the Alchemy profession allows the creation of various potions for use. Herbalism and Alchemy make for useful warlock professions because it's always handy to have plenty of health, mana, and stat-boosting potions in your arsenal for fighting. * Skinning & Leatherworking : Skinning and Leatherworking also go together perfectly, because the skins obtained from animals can be crafted into leather armor. The downside to creating leather armor as a warlock is that you will be unable to wear it yourself. However, leather armor comes high in demand for a number of classes in the game, and you can fetch a nice price selling your wares to other players. You can then use your newfound riches to purchase your own wonderful equipment. * Tailoring : Tailoring is directly useful to the warlock for crafting Cloth armor (the only subset of armor available to warlocks). You can equip yourself with spiffy new duds, or sell it to purchase other things you need, such as weapons and trade goods. * Enchanting : Enchanting is another profession which the warlock can personally benefit from. "Green" items (enhanced items) are broken down into essences which you can then use to enchant your own pieces of equipment with various statboosts. * Mining & Blacksmithing : Mining and Blacksmithing serves some purpose to the warlock as you can create yourself a certain amount of weapons, but the chain mail is unusable and is largely only good for selling to other players for precious gold and silver. * Engineering : I have no clue how useful or not useful engineering might be to the enterprising warlock. Start your profession early! It's usually not too expensive, and you want to ensure that the gear you create with your skills is applicable to your warlock's level. Secondary Professions * Cooking * Fishing * First Aid Any or all three of the secondary professions are good for the warlock. With cooking, you can create yourself (or party members) various tasty treats for quick healing and mana regeneration. Fishing is good for getting fish to use in your recipes, or for catching random gear you can sell to vendors. First Aid is good for making bandages for quick healing after battle to recover your HP faster. Long-Term Goals Important long-term goals for the warlock include deciding how best to approach the soloing aspect to the game, your desired role in a party, and preparing yourself for late-game content (PvP, dungeons and instances, Battlegrounds, etc.) ---- Return to Warlock Return to Classes